Secrets Among Friends
by written4U
Summary: Remus and Sirus have just gotten back together after Sirus' stint in Azkaban. So it's no wonder they can't keep their hands off each other. One night they are caught by a certain witch and things happen that weren't expected. RL/SB/HG/?. Smut.M/M.


All characters are the property of JK Rowling's. I own nothing.

I want to send a shout out to my beta Lady Rashka. With out you Bekah this story wouldn't have gotten written. Thanks for all your help. You _**ROCK!**_

Secrets Among Friends

Remus Lupin was in the library at Grimmauld Place locked in a passionate kiss with his boyfriend Sirus Black when he heard the door open. He looked up to see a very stunned Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

"Oh gosh…I'm so sorry…I didn't know anyone was home." Hermione instantly closed the door.

Remus and Sirus busted out laughing. Remus was first to compose himself. He looked over to Sirus who was still cackling like a fool.

"Sirus we need to find Hermione and apologize. I can't believe we forgot to lock the door."

When they found her she was nursing a cup of tea seemingly very upset.

"Remus, Sirus…I'm really sorry about that. I should learn to knock before I enter a room." She was looking at her tea cup like she wanted to crawl in and disappear.

While she spoke Remus studied her expression. He felt so bad for her. He could tell she was mortified but she was composed all the same. He had never seen someone so young be as poised as Hermione.

"Hermione we're the ones who need to be apologizing. We should have locked the door. I guess in the heat of the moment we just forgot. I have no excuses. "Remus sat down beside her while Sirus remained standing by the door.

"How long have you two been together? She asked looking to Remus for an answer but instead Sirus answered for him. "We've been together since Hogwarts but with my stay in Azkaban we just recently got back together."

Hermione nodded her understanding. The three sat in silence for a while before Hermione stood up and went to the sink. "I want you guys to know I don't have a problem with your relationship although I wish I could've found out in a different way. You have my word that I won't say anything to Harry or Ron."

Remus heard Sirus let out his breath in relief. Remus knew that Sirus wasn't ready for everyone to know about their new found relationship. They've had many arguments over the subject.

Remus took her in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks for keeping this our secret." Remus kissed her temple and let her go. Hermione went to Sirus enveloped him in a hug then left the kitchen to go to her room.

Once Hermione was in her room she threw herself on to her bed. She couldn't get the picture of Remus and Sirus out of her head. Although she thought gay men were hot she couldn't help but be a little sad. No one knew but she has been crushing on the two men since third year. Sirus is sexy with his dark hair, crystal blues eyes, and that chiseled body. He knew how hot he was with his bad boy persona but the sad thing is he knew how to use it to his advantage. He's everything her Mom warned her about and more. Then there is Remus with his deep amber eyes, dark blonde hair, his intelligent was something to be envied, his kind personality was catching and what turned her on the most is how sexy he was but he didn't know it. He is someone you would be proud to bring home to your parents. She wouldn't have minded having her way with both of them.

Remus watched her go with a small smile forming on his lips. He did feel bad about her walking in on them but was also slightly relieved that at least she was one less person they were going to have to tell. They sat and talked for a while after she left. They made a promise to each other that they were going to try and not do anything sexual anywhere other then the bedroom. Sometime later they decided to head off to bed.

Sirus lay in bed thinking about how much he loved Moony. Probably more then he had ever loved anyone in his life but he couldn't help to notice how very grown up Hermione seemed. She had developed all the right curves in the right places. Even tonight when she seemed sad her eyes were still so full of life. He couldn't help but see how she had finally tamed her bushy hair into long pretty curls that flowed down her back. Sure she was bossy and moody at times, but he liked a woman that was passionate about how she felt about things. What mostly intrigued him about her was that no matter what she was loyal to the people she loved. Tonight was a testament to that. She loved unconditionally. Moony would never admit this to him but he saw the way he looked at her. He saw the way Moony would watch her when she was engrossed in a book or in conversation with others.

Remus couldn't sleep so he decided to take a warm shower. He had so much running through his head. He knew how much he loved Sirus. Hell they had been together forever it seemed. They still were getting caught making out like school boys but sometimes he couldn't help but think about other women. Hermione Granger in particular. She really was a beautiful witch. She was like him in a lot of ways. Her thirst for knowledge was never ending. You could always find her curled up with a book reading or studying. She was very straight forward in what she wanted and usually got her way about things. She was compassionate when it came to the underdog and went out of her way to help them. She would argue her point until she made you see her way. That was one of the many things he loved most about her. He hoped no one had noticed him watching her but he just couldn't help it.

For the next couple of weeks things seemed to be normal. No one mentioned anything about what happened. Hermione would catch a wink or a small smile from Sirus. She wasn't too concerned with it because Sirus was Sirus and he wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

One night the house was unusually quiet. Harry was out on a date. Ron was out with Dean and Seamus. Remus and Sirus were…well actually she didn't know where they were. She hadn't seen them so she assumed they had gone out as well. Hermione was curled in her favorite chair in the sitting room finishing a book she had borrowed from the Black Family Library. She only had a couple of pages to go when her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten in a while. She finished the rest of the book and went to fix herself a something to eat. With sandwich and book in hand she went upstairs to the library to get something else to read. She took a bite of her sandwich as she opened the door but was shocked to see she wasn't alone as she originally thought. There in all their naked glory was Remus and Sirus. Hermione dropped her plate and the book she was holding.

Remus was enjoying the sensation of being inside of Sirus when he heard a loud thump over near the door. He looked up to see Hermione standing in the door way.

"Shit Pads I thought you locked the door." Remus pushed Sirus a little too hard in his haste to get up and Sirus landed on his bum. Remus, while trying desperately to cover himself, was trying to locate his trousers. After what seemed like hours to him he finally found them and went to Hermione. He grasped her hand and pulled her over to the sofa.

"Merlin Hermione, I know this is becoming redundant but I'm really sorry. We just got carried away and forgot ourselves. Sirus handed her a firewhiskey.

Hermione took the glass from Sirus with a smile. She took a sip relishing in the burn it caused. Remus and Sirus had taken a seat on either side of her.

Awkward silence fell over the room because no one really knew what to say. Hermione sat sipping on her drink while Remus and Sirus just sat looking at her as if she was going to breakdown any moment.

Sirus being the impatient kind got fed up with the horrible silence so he took the glass from Hermione. He put his finger under her chin pulling her face so she would look at him. When he caught her chocolate eyes he was lost. He completely forgot what he was going to say to her. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her. So he did. He touched his lips tenderly to her plush mouth as he pulled her closer to him. She instantly responded to his touch with vigor as she ran her hand over his exposed chest. Only after the need for air was relevant did Sirus extract himself away from her. Hermione just stared at Sirus while she attempted to remember how to breathe again.

"Wow…That was…" Hermione looked down at her hands.

Sirus chuckled as he brought her hand to his mouth. He then proceeded to kiss each finger.

Remus watched as his lover snogged the hell out of this beautiful young witch. He felt a little left out so he cleared his throat in an attempt to let them know he was still there as well as he wanted to join in on the action. Hermione and Sirus both turned to Remus.

Remus wasted no time in showing Hermione how much he wanted her. When their lips met for the first time he could feel the electricity running through them. When they finally pulled away from their intoxicating kiss Sirus pounced on Remus. Remus was so hot for this man that he forgot about Hermione for just a second. Sirus was driving him crazy with his very experienced mouth. Nibbling on his ears and placing wet kisses along his jaw, along the many scares that fell across his heaving chest.

"_This man is going to be the death of me" _Remus thought to himself.

Even with Sirus ravishing his neck and chest Remus was still able to reach over and start to divest Hermione of her shirt. With ever button that was undone Remus could see more and more of her sun-kissed chest. He slowly pushed the fabric over her shoulders to reveal a lacy pink bra. Her breasts are the perfect size and shape. Not to big and not to small. Remus realizing that Hermione had way more clothing on then they did helped Sirus remedy that problem. Remus laid her down on the sofa while he took one of her quickly hardening nipples in his mouth as Sirus took the other. The two men consumed every inch of her body with their experienced tongues. Remus kissed and sucked his way down her soft but flat stomach to her womanhood. He placed soft gentle arousing kisses along the insides of her thighs never touching where she needed him to. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as he could for her. Soon he ran his tongue between the folds of her sex eliciting a moan and a quick thrust of her hips. Remus held her hips down while he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit as he used his fingers to stimulate. He could feel by the clinching and tightening of her walls that she wasn't going to last too much longer so he quickened his ministrations on her clit as well as with his fingers. Moments later Hermione was having her first climax of the night. Remus continued to lavish attention on Hermione while she came down from her high.

Sometime later Remus noticed how Sirus was sitting back now just watching him with Hermione. He had the look that he sometimes gave Remus when they were in school. The 'I want you so bad' look. Remus slowly crawled over to where Sirus was patiently sitting. He took the leaking tip of his much engorged member between his kiss swollen lips while he sucked just enough to pull a moan from Sirus pouty lips.

"God, Moony that is fantastic." Sirus through his head back in utter pleasure.

"Glad you're enjoying it Pads." Remus smirked at him while turning his head to Hermione.

He motioned with his finger for her to join them. "Come taste him, Hermione."

Remus surrendered Sirus' member to Hermione. She engulfed him in one swift motion taking him all the way in her mouth.

Remus sat back on his heels watching as Hermione pleasured his lover. She had obviously done this before and knew exactly what she needed to do to drive a bloke crazy with desire. Pretty soon Sirus was basically making love to her mouth. Remus knew well the look in Sirus'. He told Hermione to stop while pulling her up on her knees.

Sirus whimpered at losing the warmth of Hermione's mouth as the cool air hit his member.

"You're too good with that pretty little mouth of yours. He's going to explode soon." Remus whispered in her ear as he sucked on her on her pulse point.

Hermione's moan went straight to Remus' manhood. Remus' voice was husky with arousal. "Hermione I want you so bad but first I want to watch you with Sirus."

Remus let his hands fall from Hermione's waist as he went to sit by the fire.

Sirus stuck his hand out for Hermione as she took it he pulled her down into his lap.

"Are you sure this is what you want because once I start I won't be able to stop?" He kissed her temple in an attempt to let her know it was her decision.

"I'm sure Sirus. I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't. Now please I need you…" she wiggled on his lap as she took his lips in a kiss hot enough to start a fire. Sirus pulled out of the kiss as he moved her out of his lap so he could lay her on her back. He wanted to see her face as he entered her for the first time. He ran the tip of his member between her moist folds while he positioned himself for entrance. When he finally entered her he hissed at the sensation of how tight she was around him. Sirus was holding himself up with one hand on each side of her head so he wouldn't squish her tiny frame. As he thrust in and out of her he placed soft kisses anywhere he could reach.

"God, yes…this feels so good." Hermione closed her eyes basking in the feeling of Sirus.

"Open your eyes love." Sirus cupped her cheek with his calloused hand.

"I want to be able to see your eyes when you cum." He winked at her as he lifted his head. He locked eyes with Remus and could see how turned on he was. Sirus almost lost himself at the sight of Remus. The werewolf was a gay man's fantasy sitting in that chair in all his nakedness stroking himself. Remus' eyes were glazed over with want and need while his face and neck were flushed with arousal. The tip of his manhood was purple and leaking pre-cum.

"Moony I want you inside me while I'm inside Hermione." Sirus never broke his stride with Hermione.

Remus was never one to argue so he went over to Sirus and Hermione. He ran his left hand through Sirus' shoulder length hair while with his other he rolled and pinched Hermione's nipple. He placed kisses all along Sirus' shoulder and down his right side till he got to his lower back. He wanted to make sure Sirus was well prepared for him so he took his wand from the table and cast a lubricating and stretching charm on his entrance.

"You know it will be easier if you relax, Pads." He then lined himself up at Sirus' hole while he placed one hand on Sirus' hip to stop his thrusting. Remus slowly entered Sirus inch by inch. When he was all the way in he stopped to let Sirus get used to his girth.

"You ok Pads?"

"Yea. I'm good. You can move now." Sirus started to thrust into Hermione once again.

Remus pulled out and thrust himself back in slowly as not to hurt Sirus. He really couldn't stand the thought of hurting the dark haired man. Their position was awkward for a while but they eventually feel into a rhythm that was pleasurable for them all. In fact they were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the front door open or shut.

Harry was home early from date disastrous date with Jack. The guy was only interested in Harry because he was the –The Chosen One-.

Now all Harry wanted was a hot shower and his bed. He wanted to totally forget this night and Jack. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then went up stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed the light coming from under the library door. He figured Hermione was in there waiting up on him to get home from his date. When he approached the door it was ajar and he could hear moaning coming from inside. As he pushed the door open the scene that he was met with was probably the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

His best friend, Hermione Granger, was engaged in a threesome with his godfather Sirus Black and Remus Lupin. Sirus was inside Hermione while Remus was inside him. Even though he knew it was wrong Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful scene. Harry was startled to feel his jeans getting tighter around his crotch. Without his conscious knowledge his hand made its way to front of his jeans where he started rubbing himself. Harry had no idea how long he had been standing there when he realized that Remus was watching him with a smirk on his face. Remus continued to stare into Harry's emerald green orbs for a few more moments until he pulled out of Sirus. Remus not even attempting to cover his nakedness made his way over to Harry. He heard Sirus say "Oh my God, Harry!" as Remus approached Harry. Remus took his hand in his and pulled him over to Sirus and Hermione. Both were wide eyed and had not even attempted to cover their nakedness. To an outsider the whole scene would have been hilarious.

"Harry this isn't what it looks like." Hermione looked as if she wanted to disappear into thin air.

"It looks like to me that my best friend was fucking my godfather and his best friend or I guess his boy friend and didn't invite me to join." Harry sat down in the chair Remus was seated in earlier and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cub, I wanted to tell you about Remus and me, but I didn't know how you were going to take it." Sirus walked over to Harry as he spoke.

"Why would you be afraid to tell me anything Siri? I only want you to be happy besides I've known you guys were together. You forgot to put a silencing charm one night." Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting open mouthed staring at him.

Harry busted out laughing as he stood up to go to Hermione.

"Mione what's wrong? You look…dare I say…speechless."

"I just thought you would be mad. I would never want something like this to ruin our friendship. I cherish it too much." Hermione was twirling the seam of the blanket Sirus had thrown over them after the initial shock had faded.

"I'm not mad Mione. Not in the least actually. What man wouldn't want to be with you? You're beautiful and sexy…I'm a little hurt Sirus felt like he couldn't tell me about him and Remus. I would also like to know how long this has been going on." Harry waved his hand between the three of them.

"This is the first time for the three of us, but Moony and I have been together since school. Sorry you had to find out the way you did cub." Sirus wrapped Harry in his arms.

"It's ok Sirus. I would be a hypocrite if I got mad about you being with Remus besides Remus is hot." Harry kissed Sirus on the cheek as he pulled out of his embrace. Harry looked away.

Harry stood there trying to figure out how exactly to ask if he could join them. He was looking at the floor apparently too lost in his thoughts to notice Hermione was standing in front of him.

Hermione watched Harry get lost in his thoughts. She knew exactly what he was thinking when she saw the flush creep up his neck. She took his hand as she always did to get his attention when he was million miles away. Green met brown as Harry slowly looked up at Hermione.

Hermione leaned in as she captured Harry's pouty lips in a sweet kiss until Harry ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly gave into him. This kiss that started out so sweet had turned into a war of tongues and teeth. Only when her lungs felt like they were on fire did Hermione end it. They both had to take deeps breaths to refill their lungs with oxygen. Hermione heart was fluttering in a way it had never done before. Not even with Ron.

"Shall we continue this in my room? It would be a lot more comfortable." Harry looked around at the library's inhabitants and smiled. Hermione winked at Harry as she walked out toward his room. Harry practically ran out of the library after Hermione only stopping long enough to tear his shirt over his head. Remus and Sirus were right behind him. By the time they got to his room a completely naked Harry was ravishing Hermione's body placing open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Hermione moaned as Harry bit down on her neck then soothed it with his tongue.

Remus and Sirus joined the younger two on the bed. Remus took Sirus into a passionate, needy kiss as he maneuvered Sirus into a more convenient position. Sirus moaned into Remus' mouth as Remus caressed and fondled his extremely hard member.

Harry watched as Remus and Sirus break apart from their kiss but they were still wrapped in each others arms. The two sexy men weren't aware of much going on around them so they didn't notice that Harry and Hermione were watching their every move until Harry was right in the middle of them. He put a hand on each one of the shoulders as he physically pushed them apart.

"You two can have each other anytime you want. I propose you share." Harry took Sirus' face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him hard on his sexy mouth. Sirus didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss as Harry moved his tongue over Sirus' bottom lip to taste his godfather.

"Umm Siri…I want to taste all of you." Harry trailed his fingers down Sirus muscular chest making his way to his rock hard shaft.

*^*

Hermione took this opportunity to seize Remus. She guided him over to the other side of the bed where she pushed him down on his back as she eagerly took his cock into her mouth in one quick motion. Remus gasped as he bucked into her mouth. "Oh gods Hermione, give a bloke some warning next time." Hermione giggled around his member causing vibrations that sent good bumps all over his body.

Hermione swirled her tongue over the leaking tip of his cock while she caressed his trembling abs.

Remus was sure he was going to explode if Hermione didn't take her wonderfully skilled mouth off of him soon.

"Hermione, stop I'm going to cum if you don't." She took her mouth off him reluctantly as she moved up his body.

He took her by the waist and flipped her over onto her back where he took one of her hardened nipples in to his mouth. He bit down hard enough to cause just a slighted bit of pain then swirled his tongue around it to soothe it. Remus glanced up to see Hermione biting on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Please Remus…I need..."

"What do you want Hermione? Tell me what you need." Remus was sucking on her neck.

"I want you inside me. I want to cum with you." Hermione grabbed both sides of his face as she leaned down to kiss him to show him how much she needed him.

*^*

Harry was ravishing Sirus body with kissed and licks. He had tasted every inch when Sirus finally had had enough.

"Harry stop teasing me and fuck me already." Sirus practically growled. Harry laughed at the looked on Sirus' face. "Patience Siri."

Harry reached over Sirus to the nightstand. He opened he drawer to get some lube as Sirus stopped him. "No need for that Remus took care of it earlier."

"Siri, are you sure?"

"Yep."

Sirus flipped over onto his hands and knees where he would be in a better position.

Harry ran his trembling fingers over Sirus' lower back as he lined himself up to enter Sirus. Harry slowly pushed into Sirus.

"Oh god Siri, you're so tight." Harry could barely keep himself from thrusting all the way in to the warmth surrounding him.

Harry was taking long soothing breaths trying to control him self. When he was sure he was ok he slowly pulled out of Sirus while Sirus rocked back onto Harry's member. It didn't take long for the two raven haired wizards to set a good rhythm.

*^*

Remus pulled out of the searing kiss he was sharing with Hermione. They were both panting from lack of oxygen as Remus flipped Hermione onto her back. He proceeded to place kisses all along her chest and down her stomach. Hermione threw her head back and closed her eyes as Remus lined himself up at her folds. As he entered Hermione she bucked her hips taking all of him in one thrust. He was so overwhelmed with her warmth and how tight she felt. He was having his own control issues. Remus was sure he was going to embarrass himself right there so he grabbed her hips to keep her still so he could recover.

He looked down into Hermione's eyes only to find them glazed over with lust and need. Remus began to move in and out as Hermione moved her hips even with his thrust.

"Remus that feels so good. Oh my god, don't stop." Hermione was in pleasure overload by this point. Remus could see it written all over her face. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached between their sweaty bodies and found her clit. He rubbed it in small circles as he lifted one of her legs to lie over his shoulder making it to where he was able to go deeper inside of her. Hermione gasped as he hit her spot dead on with every thrust. Remus could feel her walls contracting around his shaft.

"Remus…Remus….Remus…." Hermione was chanting his name as she fell over the edge once again. Calling out her name Remus following right behind her spilling his seed deep within her. Remus collapsed on top of her as Hermione wrapped her arms around his body basking in the warmth and weight of his body. She took long deep breaths filling her lungs with his unique smell while he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. His breath coming in gasped as he tried to bring his breathing and his heart rate back to normal.

*^*

Harry couldn't believe he was here doing this with Sirus. He had dreamed and wished of this moment for a while now. Never believing it would happen.

Harry was brought out of his musing when he heard a loud moan coming from Sirus.

"Merlin Harry do that again." Sirus raised his head from the mattress to look over his shoulder at Harry. Harry angled himself so he could find that spot again. It took him a few more thrust but he found it. Sirus was rocking back into Harry's thrust trying to take him deeper when Harry suddenly pulled out.

"Siri flip over onto your back. I want to be able to see your face." Harry scooted back on the bed to give Sirus some room.

Sirus turned over onto his back and spread his legs for Harry. Harry took one of Sirus' legs and placed it over his shoulder as he slid himself back into Sirus. Harry soon had gotten back to his previous rhythm. Harry could fill the tightening in his belly so he took Sirus' shaft in his hand and started pumping him to the rhythm of his thrust. Harry hit Sirus' prostate and that was it took for Sirus. "Ahh Harry…I'm gonna…" was all Sirus could say before his orgasm hit him hard. Sirus looked in to Harry's eyes as he spilled his seed over Harry's hand. With the look on Sirus' face and the way his muscles were contracting around his cock Harry had the hardest climax he had ever experienced. Harry's vision went black for a moment as Harry fell on top of Sirus in exhaustion.

*^*

Harry and Remus rolled off of Sirus and Hermione and their shoulders met in the middle of the bed. The two men looked at each other and smiled. Harry kissed Remus' shoulder as Remus kissed his forehead. Remus then sat up, grabbed his wand and performed a cleaning charm on all the inhabitants of the room. Remus kissed Hermione then crawled over Harry and Sirus to snuggle next to Sirus. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her. Sirus threw his leg over Harry's legs while Harry pulled him in closer. Soon they were all in a tangle of limbs and the only sound in the room was Sirus' light snoring.

THE END

Thank you all for reading my fic. ALL reviews are appreciated. Please let me know whatcha think.


End file.
